Better Than Cinderella
by Girlacal
Summary: Annabeth never believed in fairy tales. Until Percy moved into town. Everything seems like a fairy tale to her now. Things she thought that only happened in fairy such as Cinderella seemed to come to life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Characters.

* * *

Annabeth's POV  
I looked up to see a boy with dark sea green eyes staring at me."Are you O.K?,he asked. And suddenly I felt me head start to ache. "Yeah,but not to be rude or anything but who are you?",I asked."Oh yeah,I'm Percy. I just moved in across the street from you.",he said. "Well that makes sense,everything but the question, WHY WAS I ON THE FLOOR?",I said,realizing that I was probably on the sidewalk of my neighborhood. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that you bumped into you on the sidewalk.",he said. "Oh",I said. Well it was nice to meet you, I guess." I started to walk back to my house when Percy yelled "Wait!,I turned around. What school do you go to? "Um Goode High school",I said. A smile appeared on Percy's face. What?,I asked him. "Me too,he said. Hey what teacher do you have for first period? " , I said. A smile appeared on his face again. "What?,I asked. Your creeping me out with your smiles! "Me too!",he said. "Great,I said anything else you want to ask me?" "Not really" "Good,I said. Well,bye. I turned around and walked home.

As soon as I walked I heard a beeping noise coming from my pocket. THALIA it said. Thalia always loved having her name in big black bold letters. ' O.K. spill it!",it said. I went upstairs and texted back "about what?". "You know, about the boy you were just with! Are you secretly dating and not telling me?" "Of course not! I just kinda bumped into him.", I texted back. " soooooo whats his name?" Thalia!,I texted. "What?" "Fine. His name is Percy. He's in are first period." "Cool",Thalia texted. "Annabeth?",I heard my mom call. "Got to go",I texted. "K. Bye she texted back quickly.

**O.K. QUICK AUTHORS NOTE. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY CHAPTER. SUBSCRIBE BELLOW, EVEN IF YOUR A GUEST. YOUR THOUGHTS ARE APRECIATED!**!


	2. Turkey At Percy's Chapter 2

O.K. sooooo sorry about spelling errors and chapter shortness! This chapter will be longer and I will try to fix any spelling errors! SO SORRY! I'll update as soon as possible! Read and Review.

Annabeth's POV  
I ran down stairs to see what my mom wanted. As I walked to the kitchen I saw my mom,putting on a scarf. "Are you going somewhere? I asked. "In fact, yes we are" she said. "WE? I asked. "Yes we. Oh,did I forget to tell you were going to eat at are new neighbors house? New neighbors? I asked. As in the people next door? "Ya why? Have you already met Percy and his mom? she asked. "Um, no.",I lied. "Well then you will tonight. she said. Go get your jacket on. I see your dad waiting in the car for us." So I ran upstairs and grabbed my jacket. It was summer so I didn't have to wear a very big jacket. I ran downstairs and out the door along with my mom. I got in my dad's car and buckled my seat belt. I don't see why we had to drive their since it only took a few seconds. And I practically laughed out loud when I realized this. I wondered what Percy's reaction would be when he found out I was coming over to have dinner. I slowly got out of the car,not wanting to go inside. I walked to the front porch while my parents rang the bell. I was surprised that the door swung open only second after we rung the bell.

Opening the door was a tall women with dark brown hair and dark sea green eyes just like Percy's. Immediately I could tell this was Percy's mother. "Why hello!"she said sweetly. "Please,come in. We have dinner almost ready." When I walked in I could see a couch with a T.V. in front of it with a big stairwell in the back of the room. We walked into another room with a dinning table,a stove,lots of cupboards, a fridge,and a lovely aroma of the smell of food. I took a big sniff in. The smell was sweet and delicious. "Hi I'm , Percy's mother. She showed us a wall with hooks to put all are jackets on. As I hung my jacked up I could hear Mrs.,Jackson call"Percy!" Soon, I saw the same boy on the sidewalk with the same sea green eyes come down the stairs and into the kitchen. His eyes got wide when he saw me. His mother must have realized this because she said"Oh, um Percy I must have forgot to tell you that Annabeth and her family are coming over to dinner!" "Ya kinda realized that" he mumbled. Suddenly I herd a BEEP BEEP BEEP! Sound. I turned around to see a timer on the table. picked it up and and pressed the biggest button right in the middle and the timer stopped beeping. "It's ready!"she said as she took out a huge Turkey! My parents eyes suddenly got big. "Um a welcome gift from Goode. she said. We thought it would be best if we had more people over to help us eat it." "Oh"my parents said. The first year I went to Goode we got a huge turkey too.

Sorry guys got to switch from my kindle to my laptop. I just figured out how to do it.


End file.
